


Where It Begins

by augustrain3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrain3/pseuds/augustrain3
Summary: Game night. Kelly’s POV.





	Where It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mw4vt9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/gifts).



> I did a thing. These two are so soft and I love them so SO much. 
> 
> Will get back to the regularly scheduled programming soon though (agentreign).

“There are always second chances if you’re brave enough to take the leap.”

Kelly repeats those words of hers over and over in her mind. She has been for days. She’d meant them for Alex, she had, but now, she is the one standing at the edge of the precipice with no turning back. Because she can’t let this feeling go. 

So now, her face is numb. Her hands are shaking. Her heart is racing. She feels herself rambling on and on, and she isn’t even sure if she’s saying things the way she had planned, the way she had practiced all evening, because now, the whole world around her has faded to just Alex, standing a foot in front of her, as she bares her soul.

And then, then, Alex is leaning in, and her eyes are closing and her heart is heaving, and then Alex is kissing her. 

Alex’s lips are warm and soft and smooth, and Kelly can feel heat spreading through her body, and she never knew something could ever feel this good again, maybe at all. 

By the time Alex leans in for a third kiss, Kelly feels the nerves that had built up the last few hours worrying about how Alex would react, how Alex felt, how this would all go, finally start to dissipate, because now, Kelly is remembering this remote feeling, she’s placing it again after so many years without it. That this is what it feels like to be swept off your feet. 

They keep kissing, lips melding, and it feels like the heavens broke open and gave them this moment. She lifts her hands to cup Alex’s face, wanting more, and she feels Alex’s lips part to deepen the kiss, feels Alex’s tongue brush against her lower lip, and it’s almost too much. She pulls away slightly, breathless, her head tilting down, their faces still only a hair’s breadth apart. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asks softly. 

Kelly nods, without lifting her eyes back up yet. She needs a moment to steady herself still. 

“More than okay,” she whispers. “Relieved for one thing,” she adds, releasing a long exhale. 

Kelly feels Alex’s fingertips on her chin, tilting her gaze back up so their eyes meet again. Kelly feels her heart quicken again staring into Alex’s warm brown eyes.

“You really couldn’t tell? How I felt?” Alex inquires, her brow furrowed with surprise. 

Kelly shrugs, shaking her head. 

“Sometimes I thought I could. We’d lock eyes, and I would just know you had to feel it too, but then I’d inevitably talk myself out of it.”

Alex’s fingers trail down from Kelly’s chin along her neckline slipping under her hair to the nape of her neck.

“Well, I hope I’ve left you with no doubts.”

“None,” Kelly breathes as they both lean in again for another short soft kiss that leaves her wanting more. 

“I hate to do this,” Alex frowns. “But I told Kara we were on our way, so we should probably get there before she sends a search party.”

“Good plan,” Kelly says with a smile, as she reaches for Alex’s outstretched hand, feeling their hands fit together naturally. Kelly takes her free hand and reaches for Alex’s arm, pulling herself closer, leaning into her as they walk, curling her body to fit Alex’s as she follows her lead toward Kara’s. 

—

Kelly sits across the table from Alex, watching the way she moves, the way she talks, watching her getting worked up over Brainy’s win and feels her heart swell. Alex looks so at ease, so in her element, that Kelly can’t help but smile. 

There is a knock on the door, interrupting Kelly’s gaze and amidst the roar of voices and laughter, she hears someone say, “That just be James,” and Kelly takes to her feet to let in her brother. 

Kelly swings the door open, a wide grin on her face, still laughing at one of Brainy’s retorts, and finds her older brother on the other side. 

“Hey!” he shouts.

“You made it!”

He towers over her, always has, and to anyone else, he might be intimidating, but to her, he has always just been James, she thinks, as she leans in to hug him. 

Especially now, with a patch over his right eye. 

He releases her from the hug, and Kelly very deliberately looks around him as if expecting another guest to be with him.

“What are you looking for?” James asks with confusion. 

“Oh, you know. Your parrot,” she replies, breaking into an amused giggle.

James shakes his head and laughs. “You think you’re hilarious.”

“I know I am,” she replies, an exuberant smile still spread across her face, which is exactly how she’s been since Alex kissed her.

James eyes her curiously. “What’s with you?”

“What do you mean?” Kelly replies with a shrug, but she knows what he means. Her smile is beaming, she can feel it, but she just can’t shrug it off. She hasn’t felt this alive in ages, because this, this is what it feels like to be happy. And god, does it feel good. 

“Why are you so chipper?” James asks.

“Can’t I just be enjoying myself?”

James’ brow furrows. “Are you drunk?”

Kelly laughs again. Because maybe she is a little. 

Brainy approaches, his forehead wrinkled. “I do not understand this custom of answering questions with questions,” he says. “It’s an endless circle that leads nowhere. Now, gather round, the game is beginning.”

—

They split up the siblings, which pits Kara and James against Alex and Kelly. Kara insists Lena be on her team, so J’onn joins Alex’s. Brainy and Nia are the last to be divided to Kara’s and Alex’s teams respectively. 

Alex takes a seat beside Kelly on the couch, not leaving even an inch of space between them. She flashes Kelly a small smile that makes Kelly’s stomach flutter. 

Kelly looks up again and sees Nia on her other side flashing her an excited smile and nudging her knowingly with an elbow, and it makes her blush. 

They win decisively. 

Kelly can’t deny how in tune she and Alex are; it’s obvious even to the perplexed faces around them. James’ confusion is the most apparent as his gaze goes from Alex to Kelly and back again as Alex rattles off clues that Kelly easily answers. As their lead grew, he throws up his hands in protest, as if they were cheating, every time they’d take another round. 

Kara’s face is more subtle, her eyes narrowing as she examines them both, her expression going from confusion to surprise to intrigue, and Kelly is sure Alex is going to be questioned later. 

—

Long after the game has been declared in their favor, Kelly sees Alex alone in the kitchen pouring herself another glass of wine, her auburn hair falling over her face, her sleeves pushed back after the intense game of Catch Phrase, and makes her way towards her.

“Hey,” Kelly says when she reaches her side. 

Alex looks up, a smile crossing her face, and Kelly wonders if she’ll ever get over how Alex’s smile makes her feel. 

“Hey, are you having fun?” 

Kelly nods. “I am.”

Alex’s forehead wrinkles. “It’s not too much?” she asks with concern. 

“It’s perfect,” Kelly assures her. _You’re perfect_ , she wants to say as her eyes move over Alex’s face. 

Alex smiles again, and her head drops, eyes moving to Kelly’s hand. Behind the cover of the kitchen island, Alex intertwines their fingers slowly, softly. Kelly feels it through her whole body, feels her breath catch at the simple touch, and wonders how she will ever handle more of Alex, all of Alex. How overwhelming it will be. 

“Do you want to come over after?” Alex asks softly. “We can finish that movie we tried to watch the other night.”

“Sure, yeah. I’d like that,” Kelly says with a nod trying to hide the exuberance of her grin. 

“It’s a date then,” Alex replies, squeezing Kelly’s hand.

—

It’s not much later when Kelly sees Kara corner Alex. Kelly is seated on the couch with a perfect view of Alex’s gleaming smile as Kara questions her about what she can only presume to be related to her and Alex’s obvious familiarity. 

“She looks happy, doesn’t she,” J’onn says as he takes a seat on the couch beside Kelly. 

Kelly blushes, feeling embarrassed being caught staring so blatantly at Alex. 

“She does, yeah,” she replies softly, her gaze going from J’onn and back to Alex again. 

She finally looks back to J’onn, who us watching Alex now too with a look of pure love, and smiles. Alex has described to her so many times her relationship with J’onn, how he’s been a father figure to her, a source of wisdom and guidance, her rock in so many ways, but this is the first time she has seen evidence of their connection. 

“She deserves it, so thank you,” J’onn says as he turns back to Kelly. “I know you have something to do with that.”

Kelly’s eyes widen with surprise then understanding. “Right, Alex told me you can read minds,” she replies, feeling a bit exposed with the realization. 

“Don’t worry.” He shakes his head. “It doesn’t take a mind-reader,” he reassures her. 

She releases a soft laugh. “I can’t thank you enough for having me tonight.” 

J’onn wraps his arm around Kelly’s shoulder to give her a brief squeeze. 

“Of course. You’re family.” 

Kelly feels her eyes well up. She glances back over at Alex across the room. They catch eyes at that exact moment. And Alex flashes her that smile again, the one that sends a thrill through her chest, and Kelly feels like she’s home. 

—

They aren’t the first to leave, but Kelly is still surprised when Alex eyes her from across the room and nods towards the door, thinking she’d want to stay until the very end. She feels a rush of anticipation at the thought of being alone with her again. 

After sliding on their coats, they make the rounds of goodbyes, finally finding their way to Kara.

Kara gives Kelly a tight hug, holding her for a few seconds longer than Kelly expects, before turning to her sister.

“Do you have to go already?” Kara whines with a frown just before embracing Alex. 

Kelly can see Kara whispering something in Alex’s ear that makes Alex laugh. They part, Kara hanging on to Alex’s arm before Alex pulls away to head towards the door with Kelly beside her. 

“Tomorrow! Okay?” Alex calls out to Kara.

Kara pouts. “Fine!”

They make their way out the front door, and as soon as it clicks shut behind them, leaving them alone together again, Kelly feels Alex’s hand find hers and their fingers slip together instinctively as they move towards the elevator. 

“What’s tomorrow?” Kelly asks, looking up at Alex. 

“Just a little sister date,” Alex explains as her free hand hits the down button beside the lift. 

“So you can tell her?”

Alex laughs as she turns to face Kelly. 

“Oh, she’s picked up on it already, but she wants details.”

Kelly nods in understanding, knowing she was right about Kara’s whispers. 

“Are you gonna tell James yet?” Alex continues. 

Kelly smirks. “I don’t know. I kinda like seeing him confused. He looked so perplexed during the game,” she adds with a laugh.

“Well, we did keep kicking their asses.” 

“Guess we make a pretty good team,” Kelly says, releasing Alex’s hand and reaching both of hers up to find Alex’s waist, sliding under her jacket, pulling herself a little closer to Alex. 

“I think we knew that already,” Alex replies with a soft smile, her eyes moving over Kelly’s face before settling on her mouth. 

Kelly feels herself blushing at the way Alex is looking at her. 

“Yeah, I guess we did,” Kelly says softly just as Alex leans in. 

Kelly’s eyes flutter shut as she feels Alex’s lips on hers again. It starts off soft and slow, their lips pressed together gently. She’s been waiting for hours to feel this again, to be as physically close to her as she’s felt emotionally the last few weeks. Alex parts Kelly’s lips with her own and slides her tongue against Kelly’s. Kelly releases a barely audible moan at just how good it feels, how right, how easy. 

How it seems like Alex knows exactly how she likes to be kissed.

How, like with everything, it’s as though Alex just knows her. 

Finally, the elevator dings, and they pull apart. Kelly is breathless, her chest heaving, her lips still parted slightly, her body tingling with heat from Alex’s touch. 

“God I love kissing you,” Kelly breathes. 

Alex lifts a hand to Kelly’s face, cupping it delicately.

“It’s just...” Kelly’s voice trails off, unable to find the right way to articulate how overwhelming this is, this feeling of inevitability. 

“I know...” Alex murmurs, stepping back into the open elevator and pulling Kelly with her until their mouths find each others once again. 

—

It’s a long walk back, but it’s a perfect warm spring night under the glint of the city lights. Their hands don’t separate until they reach Alex’s building, and she reaches into her jacket pocket to pull out her keys and let them inside. They make their way upstairs, Alex leading the way, until they reach her door. 

Kelly stands behind Alex as she unlocks the latch. She reaches her arms around Alex’s waist and her pulls herself closer, feeling the warmth of Alex’s body against her own. Even with her heels, she is still a couple of inches shorter than Alex, her chin hitting just above Alex’s shoulder, so she takes advantage, leaning in to the bare nape of Alex’s neck and pressing a soft kiss against her skin. 

With her arms wrapped around Alex, she thinks how it all still seems so surreal. The last few weeks with Alex had been life-altering. Being around her, it had somehow felt like they had always known each other, and her growing feelings, and the realization of them, had been both exhilarating and terrifying, both because of how powerful they felt and because of her fear that Alex might not reciprocate. 

But now, now she knows, and now she gets to bask in Alex’s light, and it still feels a little like a dream that she gets to do this, that she gets to touch her and kiss her and hold her. 

Alex twists the doorknob and they both enter. Kelly starts to shrug off her jacket, and Alex steps in to help her out of it. Kelly smiles and blushes at the gesture as Alex takes her coat along with her own and drapes it over the arm chair. 

Alex moves towards the kitchen. 

“Can I get you a a drink? Wine? Whiskey?” Alex offers, opening a cabinet to reach for glasses.

Kelly leans against the kitchen island across from her. 

“Wine would be great.”

“Red?” Alex asks, holding up a bottle. 

“Always,” Kelly replies with a smile. 

Alex reaches for a wine glass and gives a generous pour before sliding it across the counter to Kelly’s hand. She then pulls out a tumbler and places an oversized cube of ice from the freezer in it. She reaches in another cabinet and pulls out a rounded bottle of amber liquor. She twists off the top, and the liquid glides into the glass. 

“What’s that?” Kelly asks curiously. 

“Oh,” Alex says, tilting the bottle into Kelly’s view. “It’s an old single barrel bottle of Blantons’s. I save it for special occasions.”

Kelly smiles softly, trying to hide her reaction to what Alex has very clearly implied. Meanwhile, Alex tucks the bottle away and comes around the island to Kelly’s side with her glass on hand. 

Kelly turns to face her just as Alex’s hand so naturally finds Kelly’s hip, threading a finger through the belt loop of her jeans. 

“So how’s the apartment hunt going?” Alex asks, sliding her thumb just under the hem of Kelly’s shirt, sending a rush through her from that small point of contact.

“Actually, I found a place,” Kelly tells her as she takes a long swig of wine before setting the glass back down. 

“That’s great! So it’s official,” Alex says with a relieved smile that makes Kelly wonder if Alex really could have thought there was any going back, that she could ever walk away from this. She wonders if beneath Alex’s assured demeanor if she’s feeling just as terrified and hopeful as she is of how significant this all feels. 

“It is. I sign the lease tomorrow.”

“Would it be too much if I were to come with you?” Alex asks cautiously.

Kelly frowns. “What about your sister date?”

“Kara will live.”

Kelly laughs. “I’m not so sure. Besides, James insisted he see it before I sign, so he’s coming along. Took him this long to become an overprotective big brother,” she adds with an eye roll. 

“Oh, great timing,” Alex grimaces. “Lucky me,” she adds, her forehead wrinkling apprehensively before taking a heavy swig from the glass of whiskey. 

Kelly scoffs. “Please, Alex. He loves you,” she insists.

“That doesn’t mean he loves me dating his little sister,” Alex counters. “Which I get. I probably wasn’t as warm as I could have been when he went after mine.”

Kelly laughs, imaging Alex giving her burly brother the shovel talk. 

“Fair, but that was a long time ago. You didn’t know him. But he knows you now. And you’ve obviously never heard him talk about you.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“It wouldn’t matter if I wasn’t,” Kelly says softly, sliding her arms around Alex again and pulling her closer so their hips are pressed together, closing any space between them. It’s intimate in a way that feels both thrilling and easy. “It wouldn’t keep me from you,” she adds in a whisper, her gaze fixed on Alex’s face, on those soft brown eyes and angled jaw and high cheekbones, before settling on her mouth. 

Kelly leans in and captures Alex’s lips in another kiss. She can taste the faint flavor of the Blanton’s on Alex’s mouth, and though she’s never been a whiskey drinker, she wonders if she might develop a taste for it now. 

She feels Alex’s hands find her neck, pulling them closer, and Kelly deepens the kiss, her tongue gliding against Alex’s, trying to balance the desire to take this slow and do this right with that ache of wanting more. 

Finally, Kelly gently pulls away, a smile across her face as Alex’s eyes open again. 

“Well, I do want to see it sometime,” Alex says, their faces only a breath apart. 

“You will. I hope frequently,” Kelly replies with a knowing smile. “Come on, lets finish that movie,” she says, pulling at Alex’s hand to follow her to the couch.

They sit closer than the last time they were together here . Alex stretches her left arm out and Kelly settles against her shoulder. 

“Should we just start from the beginning?” Alex asks, and Kelly nods in agreement. 

Alex picks up the remote and clicks the black and white movie on, the intro starting on the screen. When she sets the remote back down, Kelly notices her wringing her hands.

“What’s wrong?” Kelly asks. 

“Oh, my hand’s just still killing me from that fight,” Alex replies nonchalantly. 

“Here.” Kelly holds her stretched hands out.

Alex’s eyes narrow before she finally offers Kelly her right hand. Kelly takes it in her own, noting the cuts and scrapes across Alex’s knuckles alongside a few fading bruises. She begins to rub it gently. 

She feels Alex relax at her touch. 

“God, that feels good,” Alex husks, her voice practically a moan. The sound sends an unanticipated wave of heat through Kelly’s body that makes her all of a sudden contemplate all of the different ways she wants to make Alex feel good.

She continues working at Alex’s sore hand and thinks of all that had transpired after the last time they’d left that couch, all the things she imagined Alex had been through fighting the good fight. 

“You’re amazing, you know that? I don’t know how you do what you do,” Kelly says, shaking her head in disbelief at the thought. 

“You’ve been there though. You served,” Alex replies. 

“But I didn’t see combat. And I definitely didn’t go fist to fist with super-humans.”

“Guess it just comes with the job.” 

Kelly nods, pondering. “You really do a lot more tactical than I would have expected for FBI. I thought it was all subterfuge and undercover,” she says, looking up at Alex with a smile before she notices that Alex’s expression has changed, her face twisted with fear or worry or even guilt. Kelly doesn’t know what to make of it, but she knows it’s something she said.

“I’m not FBI,” Alex suddenly blurts out.

Kelly’s brow crinkles, pausing her work on Alex’s hand. “What?”

“I’m not...” Alex shakes her head. “I’m not FBI.” 

“Okay...” Kelly tilts her head, trying to analyze what Alex is telling her, what she seems so afraid to tell her. “I don’t think I’m following...”

“I have a lot of secrets, Kelly, but I don’t want to have any with you. And I’m sorry I lied, I really am. I hope you’ll forgive me,” Alex spits out frantically.

Kelly reaches over a hand to Alex’s leg to calm her.

“Alex, hey, it’s okay.”

“I’m DEO, it’s the Department of-“

“Extra-Normal Operations,” Kelly finishes, nodding with realization. “I’ve, um, I’ve heard of it, or heard the rumors.” 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you before,” Alex laments with a nervous grimace. 

“Alex, it’s okay,” Kelly says with a soft understanding smile. “I’m military. I get top secret organizations. You’re sworn to secrecy. It makes sense.”

“That’s not all,” Alex says, worry still painted on her face.

Kelly reaches out and tenderly takes Alex’s hands in her own to calm her. 

“Look, Alex, it’s okay if you have a few secrets right now. We’re just starting out. You don’t know every little thing about me yet either. And believe me, I want to know everything about you, but, Alex, we have time to tell each other everything, okay?”

“God, where have you been?” Alex breathes as she leans in and kisses Kelly with more force and passion and need than she has before that it makes Kelly gasp. 

Kelly lifts her hands from Alex’s hands to her face, pushing the hair from her eyes and holding her close. She feels overwhelmed, feels her eyes wet with tears, feels her heart pounding in her chest. She pulls away for just a breath. 

“I’ve been looking for you a long time, Alex Danvers.”

—

Kelly groggily stirs from sleep, her eyes blinking open, a moment of disorientation before she remembers where she is and a sense of warmth overcomes her. She finds that she had somehow moved herself so that she’s now lying on her side on the couch, and Alex is curled up behind her, arm draped around her body. 

“I fell asleep,” she says, before realizing how obvious that sounds. 

“Mmhmm,” Alex murmurs as Kelly turns in her arms to face her. 

“I’m sorry.” Kelly pushes herself up onto her elbow.

Alex smooths Kelly’s hair and smiles. 

“It’s okay. We’re even now.” 

“What time is it?” she asks, lifting her head to look for a clock. 

“Late. Almost 2.”

“Oh wow. I should call a Lyft,” Kelly says, surprised at the hour, and sits up on the sofa. 

She feels Alex’s hand on her arm. 

“Stay.”

Kelly’s brows raise in surprise at the firmness, the assuredness of Alex’s voice. She simply nods in agreement. Besides, she doesn’t want to leave, doesn’t want this night to end.

“I can sleep on the couch if you want me to. If it’s too much,” she offers.

Alex shakes her head, her eyes fixed on Kelly’s face. 

“I don’t. It’s not. I’ll get you some clothes,” Alex says, rising from the couch and crossing to a dresser that sits up the couple of steps near her bed.

She reaches into a drawer and returns quickly with a pair of pajamas. 

“Here.” Alex hands her the clothing. “And you can have either side,” she adds with a sheepish smile, motioning to the bed. 

Kelly smiles in return before taking a few steps across the room towards the bathroom to change. 

She shuts the bathroom door quietly behind her and takes a moment to look in the mirror. She smooths her hair and takes a deep breath. She reaches her fingers up to her lips where her lipstick is smudged and she is still buzzing from Alex’s kisses. 

They haven’t put a label on this yet. They haven’t gone on a single date, but they already feel more serious, more committed, more together than than she has with women she had dated for months. She feels like she can tell Alex anything, open herself up completely, lay herself bare, and it feels exhilarating. 

Finally, Kelly starts to undress, sliding off her dark jeans and navy blouse. She folds her clothes, setting them on a corner of the counter, and slips into the tank and shorts Alex provided. The top is loose on her small frame; it falls low down the center of her chest to reveal the space between her breasts. The shorts are a couple sizes too big as well, and she rolls them a few times to keep them from falling off her hips. 

Finally, she steps out of the bathroom, trying to readjust the top so it’s not coming off her shoulders. 

“Sorry, I think we might be a little different sizes,” she says with a slight laugh as she fidgets with the strap again, rounding the corner and taking the two steps up to the bed.

“Wow,” she hears escape from Alex’s lips.

It draws her attention. She looks up to find Alex, now dressed in pajamas, just a couple steps in front of her, mouth slightly agape. She’s halfway done turning down the bed, but she looks frozen in place, her eyes fixed on Kelly in a way that makes her feel suddenly exposed. 

“What?” Kelly asks, eyes wide with concern. 

“You,” Alex whispers.

Kelly swallows hard as she starts to understand the look on Alex’s face, the way Alex’s eyes are moving over her with both desire and awe. She feels her entire body tense nervously at the attention. 

Alex releases a deeply held breath and takes a step towards Kelly, who is now the one who can’t move. 

“You are so beautiful,” Alex breathes as she slides her arm around Kelly’s waist and pulls her close. 

Kelly inhales sharply as she feels her body pressed to Alex’s, feels her firm strong grip.

“Oh,” she murmurs, lost for words. 

“You know I’ve been wanting to tell you that since you walked into that hospital.”

Kelly feels her face flush. She leans into Alex, tucking herself into Alex’s neck. 

“I’d heard so much about you before that day,” she whispers into Alex’s skin. “You sounded... _incredible_ , but you are way more than that, Alex.”

She feels Alex wraps her arms all the way around her back, holding her close against her. 

“I hate to thank James for getting shot,” Alex smirks. “But we might owe him one.

Kelly lifts her head to meet Alex’s eyes again.

“Oh, I will definitely thank him for getting shot,” Kelly replies with a bright laugh. “So worth it.”

Without her heels, their height difference is more dramatic, so Kelly pushes herself up onto her toes. Alex’s hands slide down to the small of her back.

They kiss again, slow and languid, her heart racing, every nerve in her body alive with hope and anticipation. She knows this newness. She’s been here before, at the start. The nerves, the disclosures, the piecing together of what makes someone tick, the wondering if it’s the start of something. But this time, she isn’t wondering. She knows. Alex Danvers is her future. 

When they finally part, Alex whispers, “I’ll get the lights,” while Kelly slips under the sheets.

One by one, the lights flick off until it’s just the glow of the lamp beside the bed and then just the city lights streaming in the window. 

Alex slides into bed beside her. She stretches out her right arm, and Kelly curls into her, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder, draping her leg over Alex’s body. Kelly takes Alex’s free hand, playing with it with her own, their fingers gently mingling together, as she savors the feeling, knowing she’s been waiting so much longer than the last few weeks to feel this. 

Her heart almost aches at just how good, just how right this feels, to just be held by her, at how their bodies seem to meld together as if they are two pieces meant to fit each other. How everything about being with her feels like they were made for each other. How even after only weeks since they had first laid eyes on each other, it feels as if they’ve always known each other. 

Finally, Kelly releases Alex’s hand and slides her fingers under Alex’s shirt so she can feel her skin. Alex’s hand reaches down to Kelly’s thigh, fingertips dancing across Kelly’s skin, and god, does Kelly want more, she does. She’s on fire. Her whole body burns for Alex, to have all of her, but there is time, she tells herself. There is nothing but time.

So instead, she closes her eyes and tries to memorize every sensation, the smell of Alex’s skin, the smoothness of her touch, the warmth of her body, this feeling of home in her arms, so that she always remembers. She never wants to forget this feeling, this moment.

Because this... this is where forever begins.


End file.
